Start of A New Life
by Haruka Kimura
Summary: Kotori was reborned into an anime as a baby. In an anime she never watched - she was going to watch it. She finds out she is the main character's other sister! In other words, she is the sister of Sendou Aichi and Emi. NO PAIRINGS (POSSIBLE) INCLUDED. Up for adoption.
1. Reborn

**Me: Hello there! ^^ Welcome to my new story!**

**Kotori: …**

**Me: Oh, hello, Kotori! Well, at least you're in it.**

**Kotori: Of course. I just wanted to say the disclaimer. Ellie doesn't own Cardfight!Vanguard.**

**Chapter 1: Reborn**

"Uwah!"

A cry. It almost sounded like an infant's cry.

"Uwah!"

The cry for its mother, who came rushing into the room.

"Hush, hush, dear," she cooed. "Don't worry, Kotori-chan."

The feel of warm, gentle hands soothed the baby to sleep.

"Mama?" the mother looked down at a young blue-haired boy., who looked no more younger than three.

"Yes, Aichi?"

"Why is she crying?"

"She just missed Mommy. Don't worry." The mother put back the baby into the crib. "Sleep tight, sweetie."

**A couple of years later…**

"Bye bye, onii-chan!"

"Bye, Kotori-chan, I'll play with you later…"

As soon as Kotori grew up, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh god! I look so kawaii!" she thought, putting both of her hands on her face. "I guess this is better than my old body…"

"I'm home! Kotori-chan?"

"Coming, onii-chan!"

Kotori had somehow been reborned into the world of anime. She hadn't watched this anime, but she was going to. The main character was Sendou Aichi, who was her big brother. She ran to the living room to greet her brother.

"Onii-chan!" she hugged him.

"Kotori-chan," he said.

"Did you get beaten up again?" Her aqua blue eyes stared into Aichi's own aqua blue eyes with concern.

"Y-yeah," he said quietly.

"When I get stronger, I'll beat them up!" Kotori formed a fist and started to punch the air. "Hahh! Hiyah!" Aichi smiled and ruffled her blue hair.

"H-hey! Don't do that!"

"A...i...chi? Ko...Ko…" Emi, their three year old sister, had crawled her way over to them.

"Aw! Emi is so cute! Don't you think so, Aichi?" Kotori cooed.

"Y-yeah."

**Few years later…**

"Hey! I heard we're getting a new student today!" a couple of middle school students chattered about.

"OK, settle down," Ayano-sensei told them. She had her hands on a girl's shoulders. "This is Sendou Kotori. Kotori?"

"U-um, h-hello," Kotori did a small wave. "My name is Sendou Kotori, please call me Kotori or Tori please," she spoke softly.

"Aw, so cuuuteeee!" all the boys and girls cooed at Kotori's cuteness.

_Maybe this new life won't be so bad…_

**Hello! Please review! I might be following the anime. NO ROMANCE OR PAIRINGS INCLUDED.**


	2. Forming A Team

**Me: Hey y'all! I'm back! Since nobody did a Self-Insert story for this anime, I'm going to step up my game, and do one! Please read?**

**Kotori: Don't read.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Kotori: Author doesn't own Cardfight!Vanguard.**

**Chapter 2: Forming a Team**

Kotori sighed after her classmates left her alone. Were they always like this when they meet a new transfer student?

"_You look cute!"_

"_Do you have a boyfriend?"_

"_Be my friend!"_

She packed up her things after she finished homework in class. She and Aichi decided to meet after school, so they can walk home together.

When Aichi didn't come, she got worried. "See you, Kotori-chan!" a classmate waved goodbye to her, and she smiled.

"Aichi…" Kotori muttered. "Anyway…"

Kotori secretly followed Aichi and found herself at Card Capital.

"Why would Aichi go to Card Capital?" Kotori wondered.

She entered anyway. She caught sign of Aichi, shouting something.

"A-aichi!" Kotori called him. "What are you doing?"

"O-oh, Tori. Um, Morikawa took away something important from me," Aichi said as Kotori glared at the middle school student he pointed to.

_Why is she glaring at me? _Morikawa thought, eyes going wide. _She looks like she wants to beat me up or something!_

Kotori sighed. "W-well, um, you should hurry up and go home… I'm going to sit over there…"

She sat at an empty table.

"Hey, excuse me, can we play over here?" Kotori looked up to see two familiar boys from her class. _What a coincidence_, she thought.

"Oh, aren't you Kotori from our class?" one of the boys asked her. "You play Vanguard?"

"O-oh, um, I only collect cards," she smiled, blushing.

"Yo, we can teach ya," the other boy said in a Japanese accent. "My name is Rec, nice to meet you. And he's Ryuji."

"Hi," Ryuji said as Kotori scooted over a seat.

_Later~_

"Wow! Tori, you're very good! You almost beat me!" Ryuji laughed. "Hey, want to form a team or something?"

"What'cha want to name the team?" Rec asked with his hands on his hips.

"How about the first letters of our names?" Ryuji offered earning a '_you serious, dude?_' look from Rec.

_I never agreed to this… _Kotori sighed.

"Well, I decided! It shall be-"

**Yo, I'm back! Sorry for the wait! Unfortunately, school is back for good. :(**

**Please leave a review and comment what the team name shall be.**

**Arigato!~**


End file.
